Oblivious Stranger
by Darkness-lighting
Summary: Memories and songs from the past of Kai and Lameda but when they meet will they stay in the past or live with the future? KaiOc.
1. Field Of Innocence

Hi I'm Darkness-lightning, you can call me DL, and this is my first story. It will be about 'Beyblade'. I know kind of old but I would still like to give it a shot. So bear with me.

Lameda: Hay I'm Lameda call me Lala and DL does not own Beyblade, Evanescence, or anything you might recognize. However she does own me and the slightly crazy plot.

DL: Oh thank you Lala for reminding me of how little I own.

Lameda: Am I not enough?

DL: No.

Lameda: But!

DL: On with the story and DON'T SUE!!

Oblivious Stranger

Ch1. Field of Innocence.

_I still remember the world, _

_From the eyes of a child_

_Slowly those feelings_

_Were clouded by what I know now._

She was a little girl back then. With her light blue dress and laughing honey eyes, she would always smile. I remember it like it was yesterday, how she would dance to the flower field and sing off key to the chirping of the birds and gurgling creek. It was her favorite place. Her long light brown hair looked like spun gold in the drifting sun. But now, now her eyes are sad. She was never sad in Russia. Only when she was inside did her smile dim and even then she was light.

_Where has my hart gone?_

_An uneven trade for the real world_

_Oh I…I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all._

He was so cute way back when. With his two toned blue hair and rich amethyst eyes. Oh how I wish I could go back to that time when he would play with me in the flower field not too far from my house. I loved that place to death. I would where my light blue dress and leave my light brown hair down. He was too cute in his brown shirt that was too big for him and blue shorts. He only smiled when we were alone, but when he smiled my hart burst with joy. One of my fondest memories was when…

_I still remember the sun_

_Always warm on my back_

_Somehow it seems colder now_

We were walking beside the creek near the woods we "never" went in. She was wearing boots and leggings along with a coat. It was winter and the snow reached above _my _head in some places, she was smaller than I was so when it got that deep I made her get on my back so she could breath. If it was up to me she would have a scarf and proper warm cloths but she refused. We were getting into the fringe of the woods. She was balanced on a fallen tree and I walked beside her so she wouldn't fall. I was overprotective of her I admit but she was my first and only friend. While walking she began to sing, I listened to her until she got to the end of the tree. Unconsciously I griped her hand so she could dismount; I never knew how warm it could be until I grabbed it. She smiled and jumped down beside me.

_Where has my hart gone?_

_Trapped in the eyes of a stranger_

_Oh I…I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything._

I felt so complete when he held my hand almost like a princes. I loved it when he forced me onto his back. I hated the fact that he wanted to walk in the snow that covered him. I also loved that one time when he met me at my house that day. It was pretty cold and he came to my door wearing a heavy coat and really big boots. I was in my normal light blue dress. (I had about eleven of them.) Well he took one look at what I was wherein and pulled me into my room. He looked through my drawers and pulled out some green leggings. He also wanted me to put on a scarf but after five minutes of begging he relented. I never thought he would give in like that but I'm kind of glad he did because when I got cold he would smile and hold my hand.

_Where has my heart gone_

_an uneven trade for the real world_

_Oh I... I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything_

_Oh, Where_

My most embarrassing memory was right before I moved away from her. We were older then she was eight and I was nine soon to be ten. It was one of the hottest summers of our life. She dragged me down to the creek where we followed it to the hole where the water gathered. She changed the style of her dress; it was a little too big around the shoulders so it slipped off a lot. When we got to the small gathering if water she striped down to…dare I say nothing, and jumped in. How the water melted off her skin, how amazing she looked with her body glistening. The guys tease me when I dream about that day.

_Where has my hart gone?_

_Trapped in the eyes of a stranger_

_Oh I…I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything._

I remember this one time when I took him to the small lake that was fed by the creek. Oh my gosh it was hot out. He kept on staring at my shoulder. He was much better looking than I remember. Hell that boy had a body I deemed drool worthy. When we got there I don't know why but I just striped down to nothing and jumped in. I remember how he wouldn't take his deep amethyst eyes off of me. I felt so beautiful under his shocked gaze. He was moving to Moscow soon because of his grandfather. I never liked that man much. Well anyway once I cooled off I sat beside him watching the setting sun light move over his face. His hand covered my own the heat of it sent shivers down my spine.

"You're the greatest friend I could ever want." He smiled the air in my throat died as the butterflies went into piranha like frenzy.

"K-Kai?" I managed to choke out. "I."

"I'm going to miss you Lameda." He cut me off. Tears came to my eyes.

"Could you stay over just one last night?" I asked him worried that he would leave if I let go of his hand. He smiled and brushed away my tears.

"One last night." He whispered.

_I still remember._

D-L: Yes it was Kai and Lameda the whole time. I switched P.O.V's for every other lyric. It ended up Kai, Lameda, Kai, Lameda, Kai, and Lameda. Nothing bad happened at the "last" sleep over. It is set in the past when Kai and Lameda were little kid's up in Russia before Kai entered the Abby. The song is "Field of Innocence" by Evanescence from there album "Origen" and I do not own it Russia or Kai.


	2. Roadside

DL: Hello and welcome back. As you can see the last chapter was in the past this chapter is when Lameda and Kai meet again.

Lameda: Oh boy he will be surprised.

DL: OK I do not own Beyblade Kai the song Roadside by Rise Against on their album "The sufferer and The Witness" or any games in this story.

Lameda: Don't sue us!!

Oblivious Stranger

Chapter Two

Roadside

_Tell me what I'm supposed to do,_

_With all these left over feelings for you;_

'_Cause I don't know._

_And tell me how I'm supposed to feel,_

_When all these nightmares become real;_

'_Cause I don't know._

A girl with light brown hair, which fell to the small of her back, walked onto the campus. She had a shoulder strap backpack with cargo pants that had too many pockets to count. She had a light blue shirt and honey eyes. She was the kind of girl that lit up a room with her smile even if she wasn't as pretty as other girls. A lot of people noticed her right away, mostly for two reasons. 1. She was smiling obviously a morning person. 2. She was the only girl there.

It was true this girl was the first girl excepted into the grand halls of 'Whitney Prep School' the same school our hero Kai Hiwatari attends, but this new girl barely remembers him and Kai doesn't remember much of her either.

_And I don't think you see the places inside me that I find you,_

_And I don't know how we separate the lies hear from the truth:_

_And I don't know how we woke up one day and somehow thought we knew._

_Exactly what we're supposed to do._

Sighing sadly, the girl ignored the stares and concentrated on finding the principal's office. She had just searched a whole wing and was lost. Looking around she spotted a boy about her height (a few inches taller) with purple hair and a fairly large nose. He looked at the girl curiously with tawny eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked seeing the girl alone.

"Yes." She smiled an embarrassed flush covering her cheeks. "I'm new and looking for the Headmaster's office." She grinned scratching the back of her head. The boy smiled and nodded.

"No problem it's up the staircase and to your left. You can't miss it my two friends are there also. Tala you want to stay away from he's the red head. Brian will ignore you the first fifteen days you're hear but don't worry about that, he's the one with lavender hair." The boy said nodding.

"Oh thank you. I'm Lameda from Russia." Lameda said holding out her hand. The boy took it.

"Ian." He let go of her hand and she nodded smiling.

"Nice to meet you Ian." She said walking away. The boy nodded even though she couldn't see.

'This will be an interesting year.' The boy thought to himself.

_So leave me at the roadside,_

_And hang me up and out to dry;_

_So leave me at the roadside_

_And hang me up and out to dry._

Lameda walked into the hall way specified getting many looks from the population of the school. As Ian said there was Tala and Brian standing in-front of the door. There was also a two toned bluenet, the man stirred up some memories that the girl visited every day.

'He looks like… But no Kai would tell me if he left Russia right?' Lameda had no clue she was staring until Kai met her eyes. 'Dang it's.'

"Kai?" She asked the young man nodded as the two other occupants turned toward her.

"How do you know me?" Kai asked he was weary of the new girl she looked too much like the girl he knew when he lived in Russia.

"We were friends remember? It's me Lameda." Lameda smiled closing her eyes like she used to when they were little. Kai stood to examine the woman closely. She had the same hair just longer and her eyes held a bit more


End file.
